


Tempted by Tie-Dye

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Bumping) Ugly Duvet Challenge, 221B Ficlet, Banter, Crack, Established Relationship, Interior Decorating, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Being a Snob, bwp: banter without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to mazarin221b's "(Bumping) Ugly Duvet Challenge" on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted by Tie-Dye

Their client, still chattering about the snowstorm that had them stranded and beaming over the return of her grandfather’s watch, flicked on the light as she shut the guest room door behind her. The room exploded into vivid technicolor.

John blinked.

Sherlock gaped.

“That’s certainly… retro,” John offered, after a moment of stunned contemplation.

“It’s  _revolting_.” Sherlock sounded more disgusted than he ever had over that cannibalism case. He reached out one tentative finger and poked the duvet, right in the middle of a tie-dyed swirl. “Dear God. It’s polyester.”

John shook his head, barely hiding his grin.. “You’re such a toff. One night away from the sweet, sweet embrace of Egyptian cotton won’t kill you.”

“It might. Some people are allergic to polyester, you know.”

“I do know. Doctor, remember? Which is also how I know  _you’re_  not allergic.”

“John. I cannot sleep under this.”

“Your eyes will be closed. You’ll never know the difference.”

“I’ll still be able to feel it.” Sherlock looked as though the prospect caused him genuine physical pain. Perhaps it did; there must be a reason he was so particular about clothing.

John leered. “How about you feel me instead?”

“Ugh. Why do I let those lines work?” he muttered to himself, grimacing.

“Oh, you love my lines. Now get that posh arse into bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> In defense of the [creators of this Very Special duvet](http://www.tiedyedshop.com/tie-dyed-352du.html): 1) it's actually cotton, not polyester, and 2) I would have loved the crap out of this as a fourteen-year-old.
> 
> Also, in case anyone's wondering: I haven't actually stopped writing, I've just started writing something long. With, like, a plot? And chapters? And...stuff? Anyway, it turns out that takes _a lot_ longer than your average one-shot PWP, go figure. You can read snippets and complaints about it on [my tumblr](http://www.onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com/). And while I'm at it, maybe I'll try to post more ridiculous 221Bs, too.


End file.
